Fallen For You: A Fallen Angel's Story
by mychemaddict
Summary: Okay the first summary I wrote totally SUCKED! This is the story of Natalie Summers who dies at 17 years old and has to go hunt down Soulless demons. Guess who she finds instead? Read and figure it out! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen For You**

**(A Fallen Angel's Story)**

**By: ArcSeraphTwangelight**

**Chapter 1**

**I feel the eerie knife blade plunge deep into my back. Betrayal. The world goes black, but I awake again, which confuses me greatly. There is a man in a sparkling, gaudy, white robe standing over me with a kindly expression in his eyes. Oh God. What have I done to deserve some sort of hallucination? Where am I? Why do I feel half-naked wearing a robe like the man? Right, because I come from the era where people wear jeans… and t-shirts… Okay now I want some answers. Badly.**

**"Welcome, Natalie Summers, to Heaven." Says the man.**

**"Um… Thank you?" I ask dazedly, half-confused. Either this is a very realistic hallucination, or it is as I earlier suspected and I am dead. **

**The man laughs. It is a beautiful sound, like water falling on my windowpane during a spring rain. I stand up unsteadily wishing for different clothes. **

**"You know, you are a young girl to be an ArcAngel and a Creator to boot. Only 17 correct?" He chuckles. **

**I nod and my clothes change. Now I'm wearing my black boots, black skinny jeans, Aero tee, peace sign hoodie, and my jade bracelet from Switzerland. Nice. Wait, he said something angel didn't he? And I'm some sort of Creator? Nothing makes much sense anymore. I look around to see people flying through mystic clouds, and the sunlight is streaming in heartwarming rays. I reach back to scratch an itch and find pure white, silvery wings on my own back. **

**This is too much for one day. **

**He's saying something about the wonders of this Heaven of his with a faraway look in his eyes. I tune him out not caring for the words he thinks are important. Then he pulls out some golden blades with unrecognizable glyphs on them and hands them to me. Yay! Some dangerous weapons. It's about time someone gave me some! **

**"Stephen Demaccio is your Commander."**

**The man named Stephen exchanges a swift nod with me and begins filling me in on various aspects of being a Seraph. **

**"Slaying a Seraph makes you a Fallen. Fallen are the dark angels, some attend to the Devil." He lectures seriously.**

**I nod; there is nothing to say.**

**"I'm sorry that you can't stay and enjoy Heaven longer, but I have a mission that requires a Creator and you are the only one at present."**

**I follow Stephen to the Sonic Transport. This is a large, oval structure with more golden glyphs and a lot of sapphire adornment. Another angel girl flies into the room. She is distinctly Asian with brilliant green eyes, and her short black hair is swept in a windblown way across her face.**

**"Natalie Summers, this is Yuki Yen. A High Seraph of three years. I believe you are somewhat familiar from EarthTime?" Says Stephen, gesturing toward the Asian who gives me a smile.**

**I incline my head is a catlike fashion that I used most often on Earth that means "I don't understand".**

**Stephen gives a huge sigh, "HouseofNight meet Yuki."**

**Oh that one I remembered. Yuki had been my friend on Quiztron and I had known her well for an Internet friend. Except one day, three years ago, when she had suddenly stopped answering my PMs. We both smiled; remembering those conversations from long ago, now.**

**"Today the pair of you will destroy seven Soulless. I pre-created the coordinates in the Sonic Transport, so return when you are finished." Stephen instructs.**

**I'm positive this means more to Yuki than it means to me, but I jump into the transporter with her anyway. Our journey is over faster than I would have expected, but I'm surprised to find, when I come to my senses, that Yuki is stroking my wings with envy in her eyes.**

**She notices me watching her and gives me an apologetic smile.**

**"I'm sorry. It's just that you have such silky wings and mine are so much rougher; although they were much worse when I was first Claimed." She says with deep longing.**

**"Where are we?" I decide to ask to break the awkward silence that has sprung up between us.**

**The surrounding area is all greenery; whole ropes of deep green vines that wind like snakes around the trees. I can't see any sky through the interwoven branches, but it is raining even though the rain doesn't touch me. Yuki, by some random sense of Seraph direction, is already trudging through and I aim to protest: we are angels! We can fly! But I don't.**

**We come upon a beautiful white house in the middle of the forest. The house is made partly of glass, with at least two half-walls of the stuff. The delicate arches and wraparound design betrays a light, lithe touch. My heightened vision sees someone, a man I think, in the window.**

**Yuki knocks on the door. A man more burly than the one I saw in the window comes to answer it; I can tell it is not his touch that designed this pretty place. He has lightly ruffled black hair, fierce musculature, is deathly pale, has golden eyes with a playful light to them, and a friendly smile graces his face.**

**"Hello. What can I do for you?" He asks. Then his eyes turn incredulous at our wings, "You gotta be kidding me."**

**Yuki runs him through with her blades, which are silver rather than gold and are covered in less glyphs. He falls, trembling, to the ground; his mouth open in a silent scream. I draw my own blades instantaneously and run right at her.**

**She parries my blow calmly, "Put the swords away Nat."**

**"Why should I? What the-".**

**"We can't say that word. It is unholy." Yuki explains as I gasp for breath.**

**Trying to speak that word gets my entire air supply cut off, but I suppose I don't really need to breathe anymore. Even so, not breathing is very uncomfortable.**

**"You can dispose of the Benden Dwer later. I'll dispatch the Benden Kai and the other Benden. It's very normal to feel so messed up; we are mostly taught not to kill, but these are Benden or "without soul"." Yuki says in a dead voice that scares me almost more than watching her kill the man who answered the door.**

**Yuki walks off to go kill some more Benden. I envision a sort of virtual Seraphin Google to appear in front of me and type the words Kai and Dwer. Kai means Future Seer and Dwer means Mind Reader. I kneel next to the man who is lying on the ground; the wide slashes across his chest are scary and deep, but he isn't bleeding.**

**"Hello…you seem different than her…" Coughs the man.**

**"I've always been a non-killer type." I joked lightly, attempting to alleviate the situation but it's difficult to comfort the dying.**

**"So who are you…and what are you?" He asks politely.**

**"Natalie Summers ArcSeraph status, angel of Heaven." I respond out of nowhere.**

**"Emmett Cullen… vampire status I guess, and a vampire of Earth." He says with a half-smile on his face.**

**My initial reaction is all shock, and, as I vault joyfully into the air, pure happiness. I do pin wheeling cartwheels, spins, and vertical drops before I return to the ground.**

**"What?" He asks me, confused.**

**"You are real. Your whole family is real! This is incredible!" I say breathlessly.**

**"Yeah so what?" He asks, still confused.**

**"During my time on Earth, I was a huge Twilight fan…" I say, blushing.**

**"Well if I live to see another day, you can have an explanation." He says with a sigh.**

**My mind instantly is made up. I must slay Yuki Yen, become Fallen, and rescue the Cullens. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** I put my hands on Emmett's chest where Yuki slashed him, and healed him instantly with my angel power. He sits up and grins at me like some kind of lovesick puppy, but I know I can't have that. Rosalie would kill me if he fell for me and, although I like him, I have already pledged my heart to another.**

** "Thanks Nat. So what now?" He asks cheerfully, as if I didn't just bring him back from an inch from death. **

** "Well, you go get the others away from Yuki and I'll go hunt her down and take care of her." I command, trying to sound all official.**

** "Aye, aye captain!" Says Emmett with a smirk on his face as he salutes me sarcastically and darts through the door with impossible speed.**

** I shake my head in false somberness. I've gotten in way over my head with Emmett Cullen; that's all I can think of. So now I head through the door with its roughly scarred frame, and somewhat tarnished paint coating my mission at the forefront of my mind.**

** How do I kill someone who has thoughts, feelings, a future, and maybe even a lover? I don't know, but I must stop my conflictions if I am to succeed with my plan.**

** I wander the darkened halls with no specific idea of where Yuki is. I pass several rooms that are personalized so thoroughly that I can tell whose room is whose even though I don't know these people. **

** The pastel with full-length mirrors and designer clothes hung neatly in a gigantic walk-in closet belongs to Rosalie. The black, mostly empty except for a dresser must belong to Jasper. The room with a dark, beautiful mural on the wall and another giant walk-in closet must belong to Alice. I see a room with warm colors and lilac prints on the shades that must belong to Carlisle and Esme. I savor the last, knowing Yuki won't have come in here anyway.**

** I'm wrong.**

** The room with the half-glass walls and epic music collection is occupied by Yuki Yen, playfully torturing none other than Alice Cullen.**

** "Yuki!" I shout, attempting to distract her.**

** Her attention slips for a fraction of a second and Alice runs off. Yuki swears in Seraphin and turns angrily to me.**

** "Nat, why did you do that?" She says, a wicked light glimmering in her eyes.**

** "It isn't right for you to be killing these people! Don't you recognize any of them?" I say, desperate for reason.**

** "Listen to me Nat. They. Have. No. Souls. They. Aren't. Supposed. To. Exist." She says in short choppy sentences that cancels out any of my hopes of reasoning.**

** "Fine then. Have it your way." I snarl, pulling my swords that glint darkly in the sunlight.**

** "You wouldn't." She gasps.**

** "Watch me." I reply, sure that I'm scaring her beyond the ways she's scared me today.**

** I swing my blades in the dangerous ways that my good friend Paul Smith taught me on Earth. That road had many bruises and good laughs on it. I missed Paul.**

** "Please!" Yuki is pleading with me now. I disarmed her quickly while I had been thinking about Paul.**

** "No. I can't let you kill innocent things."**

** "You kill me, you lose everything." She reminds me, fear deep in her eyes.**

** "I don't care." I say, my voice quiet and deadly.**

** Yuki Yen's death is fast. My first kill. Her eyes turn a midnight black, and her body dissolves into silver swirls that carry themselves off to Heaven, probably.**

** All I can think of is: I hope she doesn't get assigned to come back here when I am. Then I'd have to kill her again.**

** My attention is drawn back to myself. I have to drop my swords because they started burning my hands. I collapse on the ground instantly; the fiery pain all throughout my body now. I shiver, cold of all things. It feels like I'm dying for real. My first death was much too fast; I must have just been in some surreal dream where I get wings and I get to meet the Cullens and kill people.**

** Just my luck.**

** Against all odds, I stand up. I'm still in Edward Cullen's room, but a person I'm not expecting stares back at me. This person has pretty golden eyes, ice pale skin, eyes shadowed as if from lack of sleep, and wings darker than a black hole. **

** Me.**

** I look like some sort of freaky vampire-angel mix. It's almost like I didn't get all the genes for one kind of creature. My swords are black too. Fantastic. I guess I'm some sort of Goth angel. I pick up my favorite weapons and put them in a magical trans-dimensional pocket to store them where they can be safe.**

** I turn around and there is Alice. She is staring at me in blank shock so she's either having a vision or something else; I obviously don't know. I walk up to her slowly and she becomes animate again.**

** "Who are you? You aren't like that girl who was trying to kill me; otherwise I'd probably be dead." She reasons.**

"**Natalie Summers." I say; supposing this is enough to answer her question.**

"**Okay then, I think we better go put the others back together." She says.**

"**If you say so. But that shouldn't be necessary. At least I hope not…"**

"**Why?"**

"**I warned Emmett so he should have gotten everybody out in time."**

"**Hmm…well I suppose… no never mind I can't." She says, half to herself and half to me, "Ah, I can sense them. They're all outside waiting. Come on Natalie!"**

**Alice jumps out the window; gesturing for me to follow her. I soar up into the air, flying for the first time for real. The sensation is incredible, like being in an airplane and sticking your head out, but all over your body.**

"**Ya gonna come down any time soon angel girl?" Calls Emmett. **

**I roll my eyes in the hope that he sees, but I come back down to Earth anyway. Emmett is grinning hugely. **

"**You saved us all." He says happily.**

"**Oh you could have taken her Emmett!" I tease lightly.**

"**We are forever indebted to you miss…" says Carlisle.**

"**Natalie Summers." Says a voice, but it isn't me who speaks.**

**The Cullens part ranks slightly and a male figure emerges. This is the one I have been waiting for.**

**His skin sparkles like a forgotten diamond, his eyes are a warm gold, and, best of all, there is no Bella anywhere. He is looking at me in puzzlement and I'm wondering why.**

"**Edward Cullen." I say out loud; I have a strange feeling that he can read my mind, so the out loud part isn't really necessary.**

"**Yes?" He asks in mock surprise.**

"**What do you want with me?" I ask bravely.**

"**Nothing… I just thought… Alice you didn't!" He exclaims.**

**I am missing this entire conversation and yes, it is very frustrating.**

"**I can't help what I see and you know that!" She argues.**

**I notice something in Edward's eyes that looks like pain; he's trying very hard to hide it from everyone, but Jasper's expression tells me he isn't fooled. What should I do? Everything is so confusing. I decide to go for brave and stupid.**

**I walk up to Edward and pull him down so he is level with my face.**

"**I've always wanted to try this." I say like some stupid, lovesick Twifan. And maybe I am one.**

**I press my lips to his hungrily and twine my hands in his hair. I am surprised to find him doing the same. I melt in his arms and wrap my dark wings around him. The next thing that my mind registers besides pleasure is pain.**

**I'm on the ground and Edward is tearing away.**

"**I'm sorry! You just shouldn't have done that…" His voice trails away as he runs from me.**

**I feel the tears flowing from my eyes and Alice pulling me off the ground. **_**Why! **_**I scream in my head; hoping he hears me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"It isn't your fault." Says Jasper quietly, "I should know."**

** "Jasper's right," reassures Carlisle.**

** I stop crying; no use acting like a baby if it isn't my fault in the first place.**

** "He wants more than anything to be with you, but he can't." Chimes Alice, "I saw it."**

** "I don't understand." This is true; I couldn't be more confused right now.**

** "It was two years ago when he killed Bella. It was an accident, but he has been conflicted about loving another because of it. He drained her dry. He is more than conflicted though he is obligated not to love another ever again." Jasper pauses, giving me a minute to absorb this information.**

** I nod slightly, but Alice continues the story.**

** "Edward went to the Quileute tribe because they have a few rituals that they prefer to keep under wraps. They cast a curse on him to prevent him from loving another; it causes him physical pain to fall in love with someone else. I foresaw that you would come here, but I never knew that he would fall for you until today. I'm sorry." She apologizes hesitantly, as if unsure of how I will take this after crying on the ground.**

** I dust myself off and hold my head high.**

** "Well then, I can fix this," I say confidently, just a taste of evil in my tone.**

** "Yay!" Emmett says happily, "Angel girl's gonna go kick some werewolf butt!"**

** "Yes Emmett, yes I am." I say wickedly.**

** He slaps me a high five with Rosalie watching coldly. Emmett seems to notice this because he goes over to her and hugs her warmly. She doesn't really defrost, but I guess she's figured out that I'm in love with Edward so maybe someday things will be better.**

** "The clearing." Carlisle suggests.**

** "Sounds as good as anywhere else to me." I say with a shrug, "Meet me there." **

** Most of them nod and I vault into the sky once again. The feelings I experience while flying reminds me of how Stephenie Meyer describes Edward's feelings about running. Speaking of Stephenie, I want to know what Emmett means by an explanation. That will have to wait; I have some werewolves to, hopefully not, kill.**

** I am not the first there; the Cullens are in a v-shaped formation that I land in the middle of. Emmett smiles at me.**

** "Wait until it's absolutely necessary to show yourself. We wanna shake them up as much as possible." He whispers.**

** "Kay." I answer.**

** I feel the entrance of my new enemy: the werewolves. Even without seeing them, I can tell that they are hidden in the shadows and Sam is here to speak for them. **

** "What do you want, leeches?" Snarls Sam.**

** Well, I didn't expect much different from him.**

** "Remove the curse from Edward." Carlisle says, his voice unusually deadly with power.**

** "Huh, I don't see him anywhere… Who's he fallen for now?" Sam says sarcastically.**

** "No one you'd know." **

** "Human girl. Typical."**

** "Not quite."**

** "What do you mean-."**

** "It doesn't matter Sam."**

** "What do you think will be so different this time anyway?"**

** I don't bother waiting for some kind of signal; I just spring up, open my wings, and land in front of Carlisle with them spread wide. The expression on Sam's face is priceless; he looks like he just died or something. That in itself is so fantastic that I'm glad I didn't wait.**

** "For one, they have me." I say cheerfully.**

** "Um… Uh… I… Well… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" He finally screams in frustration.**

** "I am a Fallen angel, Natalie Summers, and a Creator- whatever that's supposed to mean to you." **

** "I… This… Oh never mind! I don't care how you got here- or why- but that doesn't matter. You don't even know what you're dealing with." Sam splutters.**

** "Yes I do. I know perfectly well what I'm dealing with."**

** "No you don't! You're just some stupid girl-thing…"**

** "Hurtful!" I say sarcastically.**

** Sam looks darkly at Carlisle and starts muttering something not entirely unintelligible to me, but it's so vile that I dare not repeat it.**

** "I thought we were done running into unknown supernatural occurrences such as this." Sam says deliriously.**

** "We are never prepared for these kinds of things; trust me Sam." Carlisle consoles.**

** "What does it matter?" Sam says brokenly, "I'm only 23 and I've seen stranger things in 3 years than any man living has seen- even when they were drunk."**

** I'm undeniably shocked; I've never even heard of this strange, crazy side of Sam Uley. Jasper seems unusually shaken too, but that could be an aftereffect of feeling Sam's emotions. Suddenly Sam straightens and stares back at us; as though realizing we are here for the first time.**

** "Very well; let her fight us each. She wins every fight, and then we break the curse." He proclaims somberly.**

** His mood changes have me a step behind; like Bella would say in Twilight. A bipolar person wouldn't be more confusing, but maybe that's my answer. So many questions I have to ask the Cullens when we are once again alone… but if I don't win these fights, there probably won't be an "alone".**

** "Okay then, but I will kill no one." I say seriously to emphasize my point.**

** "Then let the games begin," says Sam; grinning like a madman. **

** Brady, the youngest werewolf as of Eclipse, is the first to come out of the forest. I tune my senses to link with his, so as to better understand who-and what- I am facing. **

_**We are fearful**_**, his thoughts say in the connection of the pack, **_**this is an Unknown enemy. It is like when our forefathers first faced the Cold ones, so we must be brave and defend our families. Our names will be forever written in history for destroying this Fallen.**_

__**This irritates me greatly- all they seem to want is fame and to protect their families, but there are more important things at stake for me: True love; so I cannot lose.**

** Wolf boy Brady rushes at me; his senses are overwhelmed with my foreign scent. I don't really want to hurt him, so I do a back flip and vault over him; which instantly confuses him. Too bad these wolves haven't had any experience fighting things that can fly. I palm him to the ground- hard. There isn't any room for true sympathy here.**

** "All right angel girl!" Cheers Emmett encouragingly.**

** "Get off him! You win round one." Sam says, venom in his voice but concern for his "brother" in his eyes.**

** I jump off lightly and prepare for round two. All the other rounds go much the same; any injuries I sustain are healed before the inflictor even realizes they hit me. **

** Then it's time to fight Sam.**

** I remember what Alice said earlier about **_**certain rituals that the Quileute tribe would prefer to keep under wraps**_** and I'm pretty sure what's happening now qualifies with that. The clearing has transformed into a fitting battlefield.**

** Swirls of dark power are circling overhead, the grass is almost dead in the half-light, and, scariest of all, is Sam. His eyes are unforgiving pits of black hellfire, and he has become the dark wolf of many nightmares.**

** "Time to play for real, angel girl." He cackles.**

** I can't see Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, or even the wolves that stayed to watch. It is as if they have vanished.**

** "What do you mean by play for real, freak?" I ask, attempting confidence, but failing.**

** "You have to kill me to win; simple as that." He says with a dangerous smile.**

** "I told you the grounds on which I'd play your stupid little game. No. Killing. Anything." I repeat, eyes flashing.**

** "Rule change." **

** "Have it your way." **

** He lunges at me; phasing half-way through the air and landing on top of my chest. I teleport and he crashes into the ground face first.**

** "I wasn't ready, but nice face plant anyway." I snicker.**

** A snarl erupts with deadly intentions and I lose the bravado. I call upon some unearthly speed and I have him pinned against the dirt by his neck. **

** "Last chance," I say, barely breathless, "break the curse or I will kill you."**

** "You have to Nat." He says brokenly, shifting back to human form, "I tied it to my life when I created it."**

** This is not the man I have been fighting. This is a scared little boy, 10 years old at the most.**

** "Come back if you can." That is all I can ask him.**

** I send the deity Death through him to Claim him and take his soul to the Heaven I once knew; the dark spell breaks.**

** I collapse to the ground; still holding his lifeless body. My energy, my fight, all of it has left me. I feel a freezing hand on my shoulder that causes me to look up, but I see no one through the haze of tears on my face. The other cold hand wipes away the tears hesitantly and I can see him.**

** Edward Cullen.**

** The one I killed for. The one I've always wanted. The one I Fell for.**

** He picks me up off the ground lightly.**

** "I… I cannot love you." He stutters; his beautiful voice faltering.**

** "Of course you can." I say confused.**

** At the same time Alice screams, "NO EDWARD! You won't break that girl's heart that way!"**

** Now it's too late. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so first I'm sorry this one took so long to write! I'm hoping the next one will be faster, but no promises! R&R people! You know I live for them!**

**ArcSeraphTwangelight**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The instant Alice says something I've figured it out; the tears streaming from my eyes again, but with more defined purpose now. I want to scream horrible insults and things that would kill even the most lighthearted soul. But I don't; instead I jump into the sky and leave the people that I formerly considered my family behind.**

**"NAT, WAIT!" Screams Emmett.**

**I ignore everyone who calls after me; even Alice. **

**I end up in a tall, leafless tree in the middle of the forest alone. I create an mPod, which is sort of like an iPod but it's filled with all the songs that are currently available for free. I run a playlist with all sorts of sad break-up songs beginning with "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts. I listen through the first verse listlessly; not really paying attention until the chorus comes around, and then I start to sing.**

**"Well here comes goodbye. Here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain; here comes me wishing things had never changed and she was right here in my arms tonight. But here comes goodbye." I sing solemnly. **

**I ignore the second verse too, but when the chorus is back I notice an underlying harmony I hadn't heard before.**

**"Here comes goodbye. Here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain; here comes me wishing things had never changed and she was right here in my arms tonight. But here comes goodbye." Sings the new voice along with me.**

**I stop singing and I hear the harmony again as it continues on without me. The voice is so beautiful… I spin around suddenly; startling my companion.**

**Edward.**

**"What do you want?" I ask sourly, putting away my mPod.**

**"To explain what I was doing." **

**"Fine, but I have a question for you first." **

**"Okay shoot."**

**"Can you read my mind?" I ask, blushing furiously.**

**"Yes I can. I know you think my voice is beautiful, but it doesn't compare to yours." He replies softly.**

_**Then you should know that I love you unconditionally. I suppose I should explain my own actions as well.**_

**"If you desire to do so, then please speak. I just said your voice is beautiful." He says, avoiding my first statement.**

**"You can go first; I think I deserve that much."**

**"Very well. I ought to start at the beginning even though that will be confusing." He says, stroking his chin with deep thought.**

**"Get on with it; today has been plenty confusing you know." I insisted.**

**"When I entered my adolescent years as a new vampire, I left Carlisle for a time. You've read Meyer's story so I'm sure you understand… I enjoyed being rebellious, but I saw right after about five years. I wanted to be different from my family, so I went to the Volturi. I wanted to try "the other side of the rainbow" as some might put it. I arrived in Italy and was met by an entourage of vampires who took me to Aro. He was rather surprised to see me, but he invited me to partake of a rare creature that the morning patrol had stumbled upon.**

**"That creature was a Seraph, Natalie." He says sadly, pausing in his story, "The other vampires were crowding her; she was young and hardly older than you. Aro commanded them to move; that I must have the first taste. Not wanting to be rude, I drank from the strange creature. Its blood was like drinking fire; it was inexplicably delicious and the first taste left me wanting more. I drained the Seraph dry and instantly wanted more. Aro promised that if I stayed, I could have all the Seraph blood I wanted. My thirst for that blood never faded; my hunger insatiable. Aro caught many Seraphs and let me drink and drink. There was nothing else I wanted but that blood."**

_**What was her name? Surely you heard her thoughts before…I'm sorry Edward. **_**I thought to him.**

**"Yes Nat, her name was Annabelle Defolloway. She had a boyfriend named Rico Nevers and was going to go home to him when they caught her. She had wishes and hopes and dreams. It was a qualm much like your own about killing any sentient creature…and worst of all Aro knew it all." He said sadly, "Yet I killed her and many others."**

**"Edward I-." **

**"Don't. I'm not done yet." He cut in sharply.**

**"Okay go on."**

**"Eventually I left Aro, but I never lost that thirst. It was like a drug to me Natalie; you never have any and you aren't even tempted by it, but if you try it just once you're instantly addicted. You tempt me in that way-the way I've tried so hard to forget-although you are different as a Fallen, but the scent is still maddening. I've never told anyone that story; just so you know. Meyer never knew and not even my family knows, but perhaps Alice has realized it although she will keep quiet.**

**"I'm glad you trust me." **

**"You shouldn't be… I shouldn't be burdening you with my troubles." He mutters.**

**"No that's fine. I need to tell you my story now, but I do realize that you aren't quite done."**

**He nods and gestures for me to continue.**

**"I realized I was dead quickly, but it didn't mean I was happy with that. I was only seventeen; far too early to die. It was when I saw Emmett that I fell hard and fast for you, my reality restored. Being with you makes me feel half-way human again." I say, blushing.**

**"I wish I could make you understand how much I love you…" Edward says, shaking his head in frustration.**

_**But you can.**_** I whisper in my thoughts.**

**"No it isn't quite that simple, although I wish it was." **

**"Then tell me the rest of your story." I say; trying to hide my frustration.**

**"Fine, but the rest of it isn't very pleasant. After I lost Bella, I was beside myself. There was nothing I could do, and no way for me to end my life; unnaturally prolonged as it already was. My family wouldn't let me, and the Volturi had already been proven useless as far as the disposal of my life was concerned. Alice was doing her best to warn them of my every move, so I did something unexpected. I went to the wolves with my intentions to die, but they offered me something else; so as not to offend Carlisle I assume." He says, eyes remembering; not focused on the present.**

**"And now we've come full circle, I guess," I say, hesitantly.**

**"Yes," he muses, "full circle."**

**"Listen, why are you so closed off? Every time I feel like I'm close to knowing what I'm supposed to do, you just sort-of back off. It's almost like you think I'm gonna run off…" I trail off slowly.**

**The look in his eyes is what ultimately stops me. **

**"I need to try…"He whispers, looking tortured.**

**"What?" I ask, suddenly catching on, but playing stupid.**

**He leans toward me and I lean toward him. Our lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss that melts my entire being. He holds me close to him, and I can barely think anything at all except this:**

_**Thank you, Edward. For loving me too.**_

**A song plays in the background of my mind and I gift the world with the music.**

_**I don't know but**_

_**I think I may be**_

_**Falling For You**_

_**Dropping so quickly**_

_**Maybe I should**_

_**Keep this to myself**_

_**Wait until I**_

_**I know you better**_

_**I am trying **_

_**Not to tell you**_

_**But I want to**_

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_

_**And so I'm hiding**_

_**What I'm feeling**_

_**But I'm tired of**_

_**Holding this inside my head**_

_**I've been spending all my**_

_**Time just thinking 'bout you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm Falling For You**_

_**I've been waiting all my**_

_**Life and now I've found you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm Falling For You**_

_**-Colbie Calliat **_

_**Falling For You**_

**And when the kiss is over, I look deep into his golden eyes and drag him down for another.**


End file.
